inu yasha n kagome
by BleedingRose13579
Summary: inu yasha is forsed to forget his love for kikyo. kagome is trying to understand things. evrything starts to get out of hand. no suspense just read.
1. Default Chapter

Inu Yasha  
  
Hi everyone. This is my second attempt at makin a fan fic for inu yasha. The other one was for inu yasha a never ending romance. This one is inu yasha a life of mystery. Ok I'm bad at naming the title for some reason. Inu yasha is my favorite n so is kouga. Kouga will be in it but not that much. On to the first page.^_^ First chance  
  
"Yo Ka.. go.. me...." Inu Yasha can be really in a big fussy mood at times but hows to say why. "Are you listenin?"  
  
'Just ignore him for being such a jerk and telling Kikyo that he loved her when he already said that he loved me. Who the hell gives him the right to tell another that he loves her. He's soooo dead if I find him kiss her.' Kagome's face started to look really furious more and more.  
  
"Lady Kagome.... Why are you not listening?" Miroku asked. 'she must be really mad if she won't answer. Did she see kikyo with inu yasha again?"  
  
She looked in the corner of her eye to see that inu yasha was upset. 'whats wrong with him?' "Inu Yasha. I would like to talk to you alone." She looked over at the others and gave them the glare to leave.  
  
They looked back at inu yasha and kagome. Sango then picked up Kirara. "Kagome we will meet you guys back at kieda's hut. Please hurry ok?" She then gave the signal for the others to fallow her to the village.  
  
She watched them leave then got her attention back towards inu yasha. "inu yasha why did you tell kikyo that you loved her and then kissed her?" She was starting to cry but held them back.  
  
Inu Yasha made his hair fall in front of his eyes then looked back at her. "What's it to you? It's none of your busness Kagome." He then started to get angry. 'how did she know that I was with Kikyo? Did she fallow me and watched us?'  
  
"Inu Yasha what do you take me for a full. I saw you and Kikyo and I know what I saw. How..." stopped dead in her sentence and looked at him with confusion. "What did you say?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. I still can't get over the fact that she's dead. I'm sorry that I made you upset. I want to forget her but she's been a pleg in my mind since I was shot by her arrow.i can't..."  
  
Kagome stopped inu yasha in the middle of his sentence. "you have been given another chance to have a life. You shouldn't let bad memories bother you no more. I don't know on how long it would take you to forget them and think of the future. I'll wait for you after your done sorting things out. I'll be at Kieda's waiting for you."  
  
He watched her leave in the direct of Kiade's village. 'man how can I sort out what I want and don't want.' "shit. KAGOME!!! Get yer' ass back here." He noticed that she didn't pay attention. 'shit now what.' Slams down to the ground and sat there for awhile thinking. 'I think that Kagome wants me to be happy. Why should she care? It's none of her bisness.' ::yawn::  
  
He fell asleep and starts to foget his pain and stuff for Kikyo. Not paying attention he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
everyone stares at Kagome while she is just holding on to the little kitzune and looking up at the sky, like she was in a daze.  
  
"Excuse me Lady Kagome but I can't help but think that you should go get him. It's getting late." Miroku said with a worried look.  
  
"Kagome please listen. Even though he's mean at times and he might start to yell at you later if you don't get him now." Sango said while looking at Kagome still petting Shippo.  
  
"No I'm going to wait till it's the right time and now isn't the time." She looked down at Shippo then to the others.  
  
"Ye should not interfere with what she is doing cause of she has a plan and she wants to carry it out the way she wants it to be. Why don't ye come over here and wait since she is not." Kieda said while throwing some logs into the fire.  
  
sunrise  
  
"Kagome!" some one said to her in a wisper while she was asleep. "Kagome!!" there it was again and this time it sounded clear.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see Inu Yasha right in front of her. She wa about to yell his name but she was cut off by his hand over her mouth. She noticed that everyone was still asleep.  
  
"Kagome come with me now." He said without waiting for her to respond. He got up and walked out the hut waiting for her to come out.  
  
'Now what does he want from me. I guess I'll have to fallow.' She thought while getting up and walked out and saw him and walked right up to him.  
  
"Clime on." He demanded. Now he sounded serious this time.  
  
"Fine." She climed on his back and started going and she felt the wind around her and thought that he had something for her.  
  
clover: this is so different. I have never done anything like this before.  
  
Inu yasha::looking confused::  
  
Clover::tilts head:: whats with you? Stop staring at me like I'm crazy.  
  
Shippo:hey idiot listen to her. ::bump on head:: ow  
  
Inu yasha: never call me an idiot Clover: ok now I'll soon have another story. It'll probably take me awhile to think of what to do. Please put a review in this story n give sum suggestions on wat I should do. It'll have kouga in the next chapter. Everything will be confusing at the same time. Ok read next pg when it's up kk. 


	2. Inu Yasha n Kagome

Clover: I finely got to think of something. Inu yasha: what did ya think this time old hag? Clover::looks over at him:: u baka. I got to kno on what to type for this new chapter. Inu yasha::rolls eyes:: so what Clover:everyone please enjoy. Inu yasha is not mine nor u'rs but the creaters. Chapter 2 Please don't mess up  
  
Inu Yasha started to run in the direction for Inu Yashas forest. 'please Kagome don't try to yell at me.' He looked back at her and noticed that she was staring at the ground. 'she must be getting confused or something or she wouldn't be having that look on her face.'  
  
Kagome started to feel a bit confused but who wouldn't. She looked down at the ground. 'man why is the ground moving slower then usual? He can't be losing energy now.' "Inu..."  
  
"Kagome are you alright? You look confused." He turned his head and jumped right down to the ground. He looked around to make sure that there was no one around. "Shit." He looked over towards the west and saw a figure running towards them.  
  
"Hey you mut." Ran right befind Inu Yasha and Kagome. He picked her right off his back and turned her around to make eye contact. "Hi Kagome [smiling while talking to her] why do you always follow that half breed when you could be following me."  
  
Kagome started to get angry. 'why I should have him killed by Inu Yasha.' "Um hi. I rather stick with him then go with you anyday." 'Oh great I shouldn't have said it like that.'  
  
Smile turned to a grin and anger entered his face. Starts to yell. "Why the hell would you stay with a mut like him especially a hanoyu?" Looks like he's about to peuk.  
  
"Um.. Well... You see... I just do!..." 'great now I said it. He's gonna try to hurt Inu Yasha I bet.'  
  
"Yo, Kouga why don't you try to sniff your own sent instead of Kagomes." Starts to laugh and everyone starts to get the creeps from him. "Stay the hell away from Kagome and you won't have a broken bone in your body."  
  
"Kouga please leave." Looks at him and he just walked a step closer to her so she lifted up he hand and slapped him across the face. "Just go or Inu Yasha will start to fight. You really don't want to fight him right now."  
  
"If that's what you want then I'll leave but don't forget I get you in the end." He starts to run off into the east. Now he's out of site.  
  
"Thank god he left. I can't stand him at all." Looks at Inu Yasha. His back is towards her. 'Why I aughta....' "Inu Yasha he's gone now. Now tell me what the hell you want."  
  
"Feh. You are all peachy when he's around but when he leaves you get a bad attitude." He turns his head and notices that Kagome turned away from him.  
  
"Does that have anything to do with what you want. I used to think that it was better when you always tried to stay far away from me. Now you want to be with me every moment. It's like a fantasy but fantisy's shouldn't come to life." She starts to cry.  
  
He turns all the way around and walked around to face her. "Well it's not what I wanted to do anyway." Lifts her face up to face his. "What do you mean by fantasy?"  
  
'Great now I'm starting to panic. Calm down. God why do I have to fight with myself.' "it... it was nothing. Can we start talking of what we were going to or not."  
  
  
  
"Hey Sango do you know where Kagome and Inu Yasha are?" Miroku asked while looking at his hand again like an obsest idiot.  
  
"Yo stop looking at that hand of your's its starting to get annoying. I do not know where they went cause they weren't hear when I woke up so I guess that they are out for a walk." Sango noticed that Shippo was still asleep so she lifted him by the tail.  
  
"Owwweyyy!!!!!..... Why did you do that for?" Shippo said while rubbing his tail and stopping the pain.  
  
"Well do you know what they are doing Shippo?" Sango said while looking back at Miroku. Now she's getting even madder.  
  
"No I don't so please stop trying to hurt me. I get enough pain killings in my tail from Inu Yasha picking me up and pounding on me." Now noticing that they were all alone. "What happened to Kagome?"  
  
"That's what Sango was asking you about." Now they are all confused.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha picked up a sent. The sent of clay and bones. 'Kikyo' "Kagome do you sense what I'm smelling?"  
  
Kagome looked over at him and nodded her head. 'great why is she here?'  
  
Kikyo came up the hill and saw them together. "Inu Yasha and my carnation nice to see you. Inu Yasha are you going to choose? It's me or the carnation bitch!"  
  
Looking down at the ground. 'Great now I have to choose infront of them bothe. I was going to tell Kagome on how much I love and all that. Now I can't oh great.' 


	3. chapter 3

Clover: yes now I finally got to think again. ::jumps up n down in joy:: Inu yasha: ya in your dreams Clover::looks over at him:: you dirty bastard stop makin me anoyod Inu yasha:why don't you stop acting like an idiot Clover: I am not acting Inu yasha: ok lets start this chapter now Clover: ok onto the chapter  
  
_______+++++++++++___________  
  
Kikyo appeared from the south of Inu Yasha and Kagome. She already new that he smelled her right when she got over the hill and past a tree.  
  
Inu Yasha started to clench his fist in frustraigtion . 'wat the in the hells going on?' "Kikiyo get the hell out of here right now."  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha why the sudden change. It is me that you love am I not right?" She started to laugh.  
  
"Kikiyo can't you tell that he wants you to leave so leave." 'oh god I am actually standing up to Kikiyo for once.'  
  
"So why are you with him? You know that he's mine." She came closer. Her vision of the girl was nocked off. Some one got in her vision so now she was looking at Inu Yasha.  
  
"get the hell out of here or I'm going to rip you into little pieces." You could hear him growl threw out the forest and it sounded fears.  
  
"Why do you stand for that bitch? Fine but I do hope you have an answer for me next time." She walked over to the tree and took a look back. She heard a voice from his direction.  
  
With a smile on his face. "There ain't going to be a next time. If I see you or hear from you again about something I don't like then I won't show any mercy for you."  
  
"Fine then good bye Inu Yasha." She walked off in the south of her direction with her soul carriers fallowing her.  
  
Inu Yasha turned to Kagome and saw that she was looking at him with amazement in her eyes. "Hey?! What?!"  
  
Kagome looked up at him. "oh I was just surprised that you actually stood up for me while being around her. I thought that you were going to go with her." She looked back down but this time she looked to the grown instead of Inu Yasha.  
  
"Why... why would I go with her?" he took a deep breath. "I would go with you instead of her."  
  
Kagome looked back up at him. She now held a smile on. "Oh Inu Yasha." She jumped into his arms and felt like they were the only ones that were living.  
  
He looked down at her. He could tell that she was very happy. "Kagome?" looken down at her and could tell that she was listening. "Do you actually want me?"  
  
Dumb founded by the question. (like usual) "Why wouldn't I? You know that I want you more then life it's self."  
  
"Don't say it like that or people would get the idea to kill you." Now looking serious at her. "Do you know on that I can't protect you if I can't have you and you have me."  
  
"What do you mean?" 'ok I have no clue on were he's trying to get at.'  
  
"We would have to mate."  
  
'Mate?! What the hell does that mean?' kagome started to get confused. She passed out right in his arms.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! What happened please wake up." He picked her up fully, taking her to a spring not far from where they stood.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ (ok I'm not really thinking straight for once! I think!)  
  
"Miroku when will Inu Yasha and Kagome be comin back?" The lil kitsun started to get worried since they have been gone for so long.  
  
"Sango what do I think their doing?" Miroku said while an image was being pictured in his heard then he tried to get it out by nocking his head.  
  
"Why can't you stop fantasizing for once." She started to get annoyed by him.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
clover: that's it for now. I won't start a new chapter till I get 15 reviews on this chapter. Inu yasha: that's the spirit. Wait wat? Kagome::giggles:: she won't do anything till some one reviews till she gets some good reviews. She wants the people to help her think of the next chapter. Inu yasha:few. Why the hell should she want help on since she likes to make all the chapters so romantic like all the time Clover: shut up. Go to hell if u'r gonna be that way Inu yasha: why don't u wench Clover: I can't stand this. Ok next chapter will have more stuff n some romance. While I go beat the crap out of inu yasha please review. Inu yasha: wat the hell Thanks for reviewing the last chapter^_^ 


	4. chapter 4 inu yasha n kagome

Clover:hi everyone!! I bet that your glad that I'm makin another chapter. I hope so! ^_^ we're gonna start before the others show up. Now on to the chapter!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Kagome?!" Inu Yasha laid kagome on the ground right next to the spring. He took his outer kimono off. He dipped it into the springs then onto her heard to cool her down.  
  
Kagome started to feel something on her heard. 'what the hell is it.' She started to come too. "Inu... Inu Yasha?"  
  
Inu Yasha watched her until her words took him out of his daze. "Kagome are you alright?" he took her hand.  
  
She looked down at her and that he took then she looked up at him. "Yes I am. What happened?"  
  
"Don't worry you just passed out and that's all." He looked down at the springs for a long time till he noticed that Kagome walked over to another corner of the opened area.  
  
Kagome started to think about what happened before she passed out but couldn't remember. 'Why... why can't I remember?'  
  
He watched her struggle with something that she was thinking. He walked up to her and sat there staring right at her. 'What the hell is she thinking? She's panicing to much for some reason.  
  
She looked up to see him staring at her. "What is your problem? Stop staring at me."  
  
Inu Yasha stood up with a small smirk on his face. 'so she can't remember and now she's back to normal. Now that's a relief.' "Nothing wench."  
  
Kagome got up and noticed that she had his red upper kimono on so she took it off. "Um... Inu Yasha heres your shirt." She reached her hand out to him that held the top.  
  
He snatched it out of her hands then he got it on. "Do you want me to leave you here until your done?" Having his face turned to a direction that hid his face. Waiting patently not even turning for if he did then she would see on how mad he was.  
  
Kagome looked over to the springs then she remembered that it would be a good thing to get cleaned up now. "No thanks. We should get back to the others since they must be worried. What happened to make me pass out?"  
  
He turned around to face her. "I don't know. Come on." He turned to his back to let her on.  
  
'should I get on his back or should I wait till he gives me an answer? I'll just get on since I know that he won't tell.' She gave a sigh after the thought. So with a hop on the back and off they went.  
  
2 min later they reached at the village.  
  
Sango and Shippo ran up to the two. "Kagome were have you been? Me and Shippo have been worried about you like crazy."  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground for a little bit then up at them. "I don't remember."  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome then at Sango and Shippo. "She's been with me. I took her around to see if there were any shards near by." 'I hope they by this.'  
  
Sango and Shippo took a step closer to Kagome. "What did you two really do? Come on Kagome you can tell us anything."  
  
Kagome started to get irritated. She punched Shippo and Sango on the head. "At times you don't but with other things you just blab out. What Inu Yasha said was true so stop acting like children."  
  
Sango and Shippo looked at each other then her. 'what just happened?' they both left confused again.  
  
Kagome watched her friends leave then she gave a sigh of relief. 'Man they are getting on my nerves now adays. I wonder if that's what Inu Yasha thinks?' she turned her head to Inu Yasha. "Inu Ya.........."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
clover: I'm so happy that I finished this chapter. If u don't like it well just bare with me. It took me a couple weeks to type this chapter cause I didn't know on what to type.  
  
Inu yasha: just say bye  
  
Clover: ::cold look of death:: I don't want to yet  
  
Inu yasha: ::backs away a couple steps:: ok ok you got it  
  
Clover: I'm so tired that I'm goin to go have a glass a milk then I'm gonna go watch ranma then play .hack//signs for now. Bye bye ^_^ 


	5. chapter 5, sorry about this was in the r...

Chapter 5  
  
Why ME!  
  
Kagome turned to Inu Yasha. "Inu Ya..." she stopped saying something when she saw him on the ground unconsous. She looked up to see Kouga. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"Now, now Kagome. You are mine so you shouldn't be with this mutt. Why do you keep wanting to stay with this mutt?" Kouga looked down at the half breed then back up to her. "Well aren't you going to tell me?"  
  
"Because he treats me like a person. I'm not some ones puppet. I don't like to be told on what I should be and who I belong too. If you can't treat me as my own self then I don't deserve to be treated very kindly by you." Kagome kneeled down next to Inu Yasha. 'Why does he want me and why do I want you? He's better then you Inu Yasha. I guess that I should give Kouga a chance.' Kagome got up, took three steps closer to Kouga. "I'll give you a chance but if you don't treat me like you should then I'll leave. Got it?"  
  
Kouga made a small smirk. ::in head:: (jumping for joy. Smiling, jumping, hearts flying about, and saying "this is the most happiest day of my life." ::end of that:: "Ok. I'll come get you when?"  
  
Kagome started to think then got an idea for when. "How about when the sun sets. But if I don't see you then then I won't go."  
  
Kouga moved his face over to her ear. "If I win then would I get you?"  
  
Kagome froze from his hot breath that made her spine get chills all over. She didn't even hear a word he said.  
  
Kouga noticed her tension. "I'll take that as a yes or a maybe."  
  
10 minutes till sun set  
  
Kagome was cooling down Inu Yasha's head with a cool wet towel. "Why did you let him nock you out like that. Why me? Why do you and Kouga have to fight over me? I know that he likes me because he's an honest guy. You just keep everything locked up and you won't share your emotions like whats on your mind, whats wrong, and other things. Why don't you come out with it?"  
  
Inu Yasha started to gain consciousness. He heard every word she said. 'Kagome if I was able to tell you then it would make me look like a weakling. I'm sorry but I'll never tell you.' He opened his eyes and looked straight up to notice that she was looking down at him. He then got a bit grouchy then looked like he was about to yell and he will. "What the hell is with you?" he jumped off her lap. "I don't understand why you always think that this is fun but why the hell do you have to hold my head on your lap like that?"  
  
Kagome started to get angry. "Why the hell do you have to be so mean to me when I'm only trying to help you and because I'm worried about you like everyone else. I have to leave in a couple minutes. I don't know when I'll be back. It might be in a couple of days, less, or more. I don't know yet so just go on shard hunting with out me. Ow and I'm not a stupid shard hunter that is helping you become a full demon. You loose your humanity, yourself, and your way of acting. You almost killed everyone including me. You should think more about others then yourself."  
  
Kouga came running up and scared everyone. "Hey Kagome are ya ready?" seeing a nodd, he held out his hand. "Then come on."  
  
Inu Yasha got really mad. "Kagome what is he talking about? Why are you going with that wolf boy ::pointing at Kouga:: and why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Kagome walked past Inu Yasha till she was a foot and hand away from Kouga. "Because he promised me something and I'm going to see if he's telling the truth. Anyway you have to look after Kikyo." Giving him an evil glare.  
  
Inu yasha got creeped out by that look. "I don't need to look after that witch. No way in hell are you going."  
  
Kagome grabbed onto his hand and was pulled up against his chest. "I'm going Inu Yasha and you can't stop me."  
  
Kouga tried to get a good grip onto Kagome's fragil body so that he wouldn't hurt her and so that she won't fall. "Hold on." When he felt her tense after she got a grip around his arm he was then off in the speed of light. It took him a couple minutes to he got to a cave in a mountain aria.  
  
Kagome got down and out of his hold. "Why are we here?" looking back at Kouga, she noticed him having a big smirk on his face.  
  
Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome backed away till she was up against the wall of the cave. 'Why Me?'  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Clover: What ya think? Tell me on how this will develop in later chapters.  
  
Inu yasha: shut up and lets get this over with. I want to kick that wolf boys ass in the next chapter.  
  
Clover: ::sweet drop:: um... how about not yet. You'll get a chance later. Tell me wat this story might change into. Wat do u think it will be inu/kag or kouga/kag? Do u think it will stay the same or change? Ok by and please review. Kagome is starting to think that everyone hates her and likes Akane from Ranma is getting more reviews then her. Please review.  
  
Kagome: ::mad, fist in air in anger:: why the hell do you have to bring me in and that ....in slut from that anime into this?  
  
Clover: ::sweet drop:: ok I'm going and their going to kick my butt so I'll leave now and I'll let you kno on how bad I got beat up or if I didn't get beat up ok... Bye. Please Review. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Don't touch me  
  
Kagome was up against the wall of the cave. "Kou... Kouga... get away from me!"  
  
Kouga walked ever so slowly up to her. He sniffed her sent. "Kagome don't be scared of me. I only want you to know on how I feel." His eyes showed a lot of compassion in them.  
  
Kagome started to freeze. "stop being stupid. The stupidest thing to do is make some one scared."  
  
Kouga moved till their bodies were touching. He placed his hand on Kagome's cheek. He moved his face till their lips were but an inch away. "I'll claim you. Even if I have to kill that dog. I love you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome started to hesitate. 'what should I do?' she slapped Kouga with her right hand. "Don't you ever touch me." With that she pushed him away. "I thought I could stay in this time away from Inu Yasha because I want him to calm down. But I think I'd rather be yelled at then to stay hear with you."  
  
Kouga froze with his hand on his cheek from that slap. He started to think. 'I guess I'll just do on what she asks for now.' "Fine I won't do that again but if you start to get mad for no reason then I get you."  
  
Kagome started to freak out but didn't. "fine. But I get to call the shots."  
  
Kouga nodded his head. He walked into the back of the cave and sat in a corner.  
  
Kagome walked over. "You shouldn't get upset."  
  
Kouga looked up to see Kagome over top of him with a smile. "I'm not upset."  
  
Kagome started wondering about on his attitude compared to Inu Yasha's right now. "stop acting like an arrogant little brat."  
  
Kouga started to feel small. 'I want her to stop yelling at me because my I'm starting to feel my energy flying away.'  
  
Kagome sat down next to Kouga. She looked at the wall. "Why did you bring me hear?"  
  
Kouga looked away not wanting to answer. 'here we go.' "I didn't want my brothers to get suspicious. They would try to do something if I weren't there."  
  
Kagome looked at him. Blinking once then twice. Remebering something. "But they know that I have powers so they can't hurt me. I have miko powers remember. I can purify them with one touch."  
  
Kouga looked at her. Swinging his side to side saying (no). "they still can harm you. Maybe some of them wouldn't but the others would."  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground. "........."  
  
Kouga looked out the entrance. "Do you want dinner or did you already eat?"  
  
Kagome looked out to see the sun about gone. "If you really want to geet something but I could wait till morning for breakfast then you wouldn't have to go searching."  
  
Kouga smiled. He laughed a little. "It's no big deal. I'll get it. So what do you want?" 


	7. Kouga you idiot

Thanks for the reviews I think.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I Said Don't Touch Me  
  
!#$%&()(&%!!!#$%$#!$%%$%$#$#$$#  
  
Kagome had her head on Kouga's shoulder. She was in a deep sleep.  
  
Kouga woke up from his nap. Opening his ears. He looked over to see Kagome's head on his shoulder. 'wow she's pretty when she's asleep.' He started to blush a little. Then he placed his lips on her for head. He kissed her head before he placed his cheek on her head to fall asleep.  
  
They were asleep for quite some time. They slept threw the hole night. They never moved from where they were. It must have been close to lunch time when Kouga woke up.  
  
Kouga woke up with a start. The sun was already shining threw the entrance of the cave. Looking down to see that she was still in the same place. Moving his head up. Sniffing the air. He noticed that they were safe and that she was still asleep. Picking her head up, he placed his hand behind her neck and the other under her legs. Picking her up, walking out side to see the sun. running away from the cave he was on his way to a river to wash his eyes. He wanted to wake up.  
  
Kagome turned a little to her left, falling to the ground. Waking up with her eyes open in wonder. Looking to see she was out in the grass. Looking straight forward she saw Kouga.  
  
Sniffing the air he could tell that she was awake now. Without turning he made a smile. "Good morning Kagome. Are you ok? You fell before you woke? I'm sorry that I didn't make sure that you would be safe. I wanted to wash the sleep out of my eyes."  
  
Kagome got up into a sitting position while listening to everything. "Oh it's ok. It's already the afternoon. I wonder on how I could sleep all that time? I wonder on what Inu Yasha is doing right now."  
  
Well  
  
Inu Yasha was at the well. Sitting down like usual on the side with his head against the wall of the well. 'kagome why won't you come back? I want to know if you want me like how I want you.'  
  
He opened his eyes. He looked straight into the sky. "Kagome please come back to me."  
  
!#$%&)(&  
  
Kagome was sitting on the edge of the river. Her legs were in the water. It was cold but soothing since it was hot out and she wanted to cool off. Looking over at Kouga hesitating for some reason. 'now why is he doing that?' "Um.. Kouga! What's wrong?"  
  
He looked over to see her staring at him determined to get an answer. "um.... It's nothing really." 'like I should be in the position to lye to the woman that's destined to be my mate. I don't want to tell her. Should I just hold her till I calm down? wacks inner self in head stupid she would hate me for it. I guess I should ask her.'  
  
Kagome was thinking to her self after what Kouga said. She didn't know that they were both deep in thought. 'why is Kouga acting different? He is usually always acting so possessive.' With that thought she gave him a glare to see if he would react.  
  
Kouga looked to see her glare at him. He backup a little. He was kinda scared from it. "What's that for?!"  
  
Kagome heard and saw his reaction. "What the hells wrong with you? You start to act like a child then acting like an idiot. No wonder I can't stand Inu Yasha and now I can't stand you."  
  
Kouga felt like he shrunk to an ant size because he was scared of Kagome when she gets mad now. He nocked himself in the head. He closed his eyes and did what ever came to mind.  
  
'pow' she was on the ground in a blink of an eye. She felt strong arms holding her arms to her sides, a chest over her, a set of legs next to hers, and a head nuzzling her neck. She started to feel like everything was gone and she was safe just like how she is normally with Inu Yasha. Wait but she would have a little fear with him but this was different. She opened her eyes to see nether then Kouga.  
  
In Kouga's mind he was crying for joy for once he was able to hold her for more then 2 or more minutes. He gave a low growl in his throught for happiness. He licked her neck to notice that she had a nice taste that he would want to stay in his mouth.  
  
Kagome shuttered from his lick. She started to feel a little uncomfortable on how they were positioned. She started to move her arms but he would only tighten his arm around her. She began to get annoyed at him.  
  
Kouga moved his head up. He moved it in front of her face. He was giving distance of their faces. He felt her breath, warm that was all he felt. He looked at her eyes. He saw his face in them. He saw that he was looking like he was some one that was begging to be loved.  
  
Kagome saw his eyes on how they were so desperate. She cringed for that this was not right. She saw that he was looking at her eyes. She started to feel his breathing pick up some speed. 'whats wrong with him?'  
  
Kouga closed the distends with his lips. He started to feel like he could die. He tightened his grip around her waist. He moved his lips down her neck till he was at the crock of her neck.  
  
Kagome felt his breathing on her neck again. It was so warm and welcoming. 'please some one wake me the hell up from this nightmare. I only want Inu Yasha to touch me like this. Oh Inu Yasha where are you? Please come for me.'  
  
%&%&(&(  
  
Inu Yasha sits on the branch of a tree near by the well. Looking up to the sky to see a cloud that resembled Kagome in away. 'kagome please be safe. I'll do what ever you... what was that? I thought I heard her voice but then she must be getting at me. Damn I have to stop thinking of her.  
  
Shippo looked up at Inu Yasha. Looking over at Kirara. "What do think Inu Yasha's thinking? He's getting upset and moping a lot. I wonder where Kagome is, she would set him straight."  
  
Miroku popped out from the bush next to Shippo. "He might be upset for she ain't here."  
  
Shippo jumped up onto a low branch and it snapped. He ended up falling on his head. "Owie. Miroku where did you come from? Don't scare me like that."  
  
Miroku looked down at Shippo. "I came from over there. ::pointing at bush:: I over heard on what you said. He is upset for Lady Kagome is with The Wolf Prince Kouga."  
  
Shippo looked back up. "Why didn't he stop him?"  
  
Miroku shugged. "Don't know."  
  
!$#&)&%$#$%&()(&&(  
  
Kouga began to let his fangs began to protrude from his lips. Stroking the fangs on her neck he felt a small shiver.  
  
Kagome started to shake like hell. 'that's so cold. What is he doing? Inu Yasha please save me.'  
  
#$%&(%$%&()&%  
  
Inu Yasha heard a voice again. 'Kagome.' He heard it again. 'that's Kagome's voice. She needs me. I wonder whats wrong.' With that thought in mind he was off in a flash of light.  
  
Running threw the forest. Trying to get her sent but no avail. The voice kept getting louder and louder. 'Kagome where are you?'  
  
&)(&%&()  
  
Kagome started to feel something sinking a little by little into her neck. It hurt a little then it began to hurt so bad that she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Kouga kept moving his fangs deeper and deeper till it was just right for his mark to be there. Lifting his fangs out he moved his lips to her ear. "I claimed you and I hope that you will love me." With that he licked her ear.  
  
Kagome got a bit flustered. 'what the hell does he mean?' she remembered that he was still clunged to her. She raised her hand that was free, slapping him across the face.  
  
Kouga fell back a little. Moving his hands off her to rub his cheek. It was sour from her hand.  
  
Kagome got a little cocky. Standing up, pointing out her finger. "I thought I told you to not touch me. Don't you ever touch me again like that."  
  
#$%&(&  
  
Inu Yasha heard the scream. 'Kagome I found you.' Running with all his strength to where the scream came from.  
  
He made it to where it came from. He staid in the darkness watching Kouga and Kagome.  
  
Kagome got really mad at Kouga. "Now Kouga! What do you mean by 'I claimed you' that doesn't even make sense. I don't belong to you so why do you keep saying that I do?"  
  
Kouga felt that the pain started to disappear. Standing up. "I think that you are the most beautiful thing in this world. I bit you so now you have a mark on your neck. That means that I can claim you and if some one else bites you then they can over ride that mark."  
  
Kagome stepped back. "Your kidding right? I'm not letting you that close to me again. If you ever want to take me out again then forget it." Turning her sight to the side to see a figure in the darkness. Ignoring it but keeping her eyes on it. "I'm going home." With that she walked into the direction of the figure to notice that it was a familiar one. 'Inu Yasha.'  
  
Inu Yasha watched as Kagome walked closer to him. 'she must of noticed me.'  
  
Kouga watched Kagome walk to the shadows. 'why does she act like that?'  
  
!#&)(&%$##$&()(&%$%)  
  
clover: thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.  
  
Kouga: liked it? I loved it when I got to kiss her and mark her.  
  
Clover:......  
  
Kouga:what?  
  
Clover: ok bye all. Thank you for reading. Please review. Oh and as what I said in my other ff, I won't be on in the summer but the month after next I'll try to set another fic up as soon as I can. Ok bye. 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 8

Kouga looked at the shadows till he began to see a shadow. 'what the hell, how did he find us?' running up behind Kagome he picked her up and ran another direction.

Running far enough to be out of Inu Yasha's smelling distends. 'yes.' Putting the girl down he looked down at the ground. Not wanting to see her mad face.

Kagome was feeling really mad right now. 'damn you Kouga. I wish I had enough strength to kill that basturd.' Giving a deep sigh of defeat she looked up to see Kouga looking at the ground in a mood that looked sad.

Kouga didn't pay attention to Kagome's change in sent of her emotion. He kept his eyes glued to the ground.

Kagome got off the ground and dusted her skirt off. She walked up to Kouga and placed a hand on Kouga's right shoulder.

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked up to see Kagome next to him.

"Kouga-kun. Listen, I know that you like me but I don't like you that way. I'm sorry. I like some one else but I don't know if they like me. I'm sorry if I got mad at you earlier. Just don't you ever do that again! Can you take me back to Inu Yasha?"

'I don't like you that way. I'm sorry. I like some one else. Take me back to Inu Yasha.' Looking at her sad face. 'I can't but I should because I can't stand it when she's sad.' "I'll take you back in 2 days. Got that?"

Kagome took her hand away from his shoulder and took a step back. "What?"

"you heard me. 2 days."

Sitting back down in the grass. 'this is going to be a long 2 days.'

Inu Yasha just stared at their exit. 'damn that basturd. I'll find you Kagome.'

Kneeling down on one foot he started to get really angry. "Why The ….in hell is that bastard taking her away?"

Getting up he moved in the direction of where he saw Kouga take Kagome.

Sniffing around he started to let himself follow their stench then watching on where he was going. He was to damn ….ed off then ever.

They were close to a beach. It was sparkling beautiful colors from the suns light. The sun was beginning to sink. It was so beautiful that it was like magic. You could literary fall into a spell or fall asleep from the soft melody of the waves.

Kagome sat on her knees. Leaning on a pretty low rock. Elbows on rock, hands holding her face up from under chin. She was looking out at the ocean. Watching how the sun made all those beautiful colors on the ground.

You could see in her eyes and face that she was in peace. Not dead like peace but calm peace. She was kind of happy that she was taken cause she new that she would never get to see something so beautiful unless she got her way but she didn't so that would never work.

Kouga was leaning his back against a tree. Standing up with his one foot against the tree with his knee popping out a bit. The other straight down, knee locked to keep himself up. Arms crossed above a built chest. Heck his whole body was built. It had a pretty dark tan. His eyes were closed in thought. Nothing crossing his face to show if something was wrong.

With the way the sun was positioned right now. You could basically see a nice light hitting on him that made you want to drool.

The sunlight only hit Kagomes' face and arms. It made her face look so much better then usual. She had pale skin but the light made her skin a bit darker then usual.

The sun left a small sliver of it's self to give a bit more light. The weather started to get really chilly especially because of how close to the ocean they were.

Kagome began to shiver really badly. Her whole body was shaking rapidly. 'Shit this really does suck. I wish I had something warmer to wear.' Moving her hands up to rap around her arms. It didn't help that much but it at least kept her warm a bit.

&$#$&

ayami: I kno, I kno it short. But I'm so damn tired n I get very little sleep from constantly reading other peeps fics that I don't get time to update. I'm sorry.

Inu Yasha: oh shut up. All u've been doing is talking about making and writing about vampires. U r one stupid bitch to like the dead.

Ayami: kikiyo is one of the dead but not a vampire

Inu Yasha: well at least she ain't no monster

Ayami: … she steels souls god damn it. I'm a goddess and u ha. A half ling. U can't beat me

Inu Yasha: … damn u

Kouga appears out of no where

Inuyasha starts to get really ….ed off

Ayami hugs kouga, he hugs back to hold her.

Inu Yasha: oh please, stop trying to make me gag here

Ayami::looks up to kouga:

Kouga nodds head. Then disappears

Inu Yasha looks around confused

Kouga appears again in back of inu-boy, nocking him in the back of neck by his leg.

Ayami::jumps for joy: no inu for the next chapter

Kagome appears making a sigh then turns everything off.


End file.
